Question: Amy and Belinda each roll a sheet of 6-inch by 8-inch paper to form a cylindrical tube. Amy tapes the two 8-inch sides together without overlap. Belinda tapes the two 6-inch sides together without overlap. What is $\pi$ times the positive difference of the volumes of the two tubes?
Solution: Amy's cylinder has a height of 8 and a base circumference of 6.  Let her cylinder have volume $V_A$ and radius $r_A$; we have $2\pi r_A = 6$ so $r_A = 3/\pi$ and $V_A = \pi r_A ^2 h = \pi (3/\pi)^2 (8) = 72/\pi$.

Belinda's cylinder has a height of 6 and a base circumference of 8.  Similarly, let her cylinder have volume $V_B$ and radius $r_B$; we have $2\pi r_B = 8$ so $r_B = 4/\pi$ and $V_B = \pi r_B^2 h = \pi (4/\pi)^2 (6) = 96/\pi$.

The positive difference between the volume of the two tubes is $96/\pi - 72/\pi = 24/\pi$ cubic inches; $\pi$ times this difference is $\boxed{24}$ cubic inches.